I thought you said Forever Baby
by TheBandit025
Summary: Squeal to Sterling Potter the lost father Harry decides to come back for 16 years of exile
1. Chapter 1

I thought you said Forever Baby

Day after Sterling Potter and the in Harry's apartment

It was 8:00 in morning. Sterling was sleeping in his bed and Harry looking at the book that Hagrid gave him from the end of his first year. ThenSterling came out of his room and saw Harry with a book. "Good morning, Dad. What are you looking at?" Harry answered, "You know Hagrid? He gave me this album after my first year. Then he turned the page to him and Hermione down at the lake for the 3 year anniversary and started to cry. Then Sterling said don't cry I know you missed her and Harry replies I shouldn't left 16 years ago and Sterling oh shit I tomorrow at 11 o'clock I have get on the Hogwarts express to go Hogwarts. Then Harry said okay let's get you to Platform 9¾.

On the ferry to England

Harry said any women interesting to you and Sterling said there one girl name Ashley but she is a Hufflepuff and a Muggle but I don't if she likes me. Then Harry said common you are a Potter you have said she is right all the time and tell her she is beautiful. Then Sterling is that how you fall for my mother.

End of chapter 1

Review


	2. Chapter 2

In back compartment of the Hogwarts express

Harry was talking to his son Sterling then Harry heard a voice and he opens the door and saw Hermione talking to Ginny. Then Harry said shit and Sterling said what is dad and sees his mother said mom. Then Hermione said Sterling Potter where the blood hell have you been and Harry said you have the Invisibility cloak and Sterling did the yes sign. Then Harry put the cloak over him and Hermione where were you Sterling Harry Potter. Then Sterling said I can't tell a lie like my father I found him he is on his way to Hogwarts and Hermione said okay carry on and walks away. Then Harry said is she gone and Sterling replies yes and Harry takes off the cloak. Then Sterling said when you are going show your face to mom dad. Then Harry said I am not sure son I am not sure and Sterling said don't been afraid dad I think you are a great father. Harry said thanks son and hugs him. Then Sterling I think we are at Hogwarts now and Harry said let's go son. Then Harry and Sterling ran down the forest to get to the feast. Then Dumbledore said okay welcome back to a great of Hogwarts I hear with your parents we are going to have a Contest and Sterling I sorry I am late and McGonagall said just like his father. Then Sterling sited down in the Gryffindor table and Dumbledore said the contest is going to start with Dance Dance Revolution the fathers have danced and after a slow dance for the husband and the wife.

End of chapter 2

I know another chapter today and I have something planned in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

Sterling was talking to his mother Hermione then Hermione said I still love your father I wished I told him I was pregnant with you that would made him stay and starts to cry. Then Dumbledore said okay Dance Dance Revolution starts now who wants to start now and Ron said I do and hops on the machine and sings I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly

You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,

Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,

Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Well Barbie, we're just getting started

Then Dumbledore said we are going five minute break. Then Sterling laughs at Ron and Harry said Sterling and Sterling turns to see his father in a costume and said dad? then Harry said I signed you up for Dance Dance Revolution. Then Sterling said okay.

Five minutes later….

Dumbledore said next up is Sterling Potter

Then Sterling go up on the machine and sings We can dance if we want to

We can leave your friends behind

'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance

Well they're no friends of mine

I say, we can go where we want to

A place where they will never find

And we can act like we come from out of this world

Leave the real one far behind

And we can dance

[Sung]

We can dance if we want to

We can leave your friends behind

'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance

Well they're no friends of mine

I say, we can go where we want to

A place where they will never find

And we can act like we come from out of this world

Leave the real one far behind

And we can dance

Danc¨¦e!

We can go when we want to

The night is young and so am I

And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet

And surprise 'em with the victory cry

Say, we can act if want to

If we don't nobody will

And you can act real rude and totally removed

And I can act like an imbecile

[Refrain]

I say, we can dance, we can dance

Everything out of control

We can dance, we can dance

We're doing it from wall to wall

We can dance, we can dance

Everybody look at your hands

We can dance, we can dance

Everybody takin' the cha-a-a-ance

Safety dance

Is it safe to dance

Is it safe to dance

S-s-s-s A-a-a-a F-f-f-f E-e-e-e T-t-t-t Y-y-y-y

Safe, dance!

We can dance if we want to

We've got all your life and mine

As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it

Everything'll work out right

I say, we can dance if we want to

We can leave your friends behind

'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance

Well they're no friends of mine

[Refrain]

Is it safe to dance, oh is it safe to dance [6x]

Is it safe to dance

Then Dumbledore said I think we have a winner Sterling Potter and everyone claps for Sterling.

End of chapter 3

I told you guys I got something plan but it was Ron singing I am Barbie girl part


	4. Chapter 4

In the great hall

Sterling was talking with mother and Hermione said I miss your father so much then a man said Hermione! "Hermione turns around" and said Harry! Oh my Harry I miss you where have you been and Harry replies Miami baby. Then Hermione said I thought you said Forever Baby. Then Dumbledore said the slow dance time. Then Hermione said sweetie can I have this dance and Harry said yes baby. Then Harry grabs Hermione's hand and said I love you Hermione Potter. Then a song came on and sings

You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips.

And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips.

You're trying hard not to show it, (baby).

But baby, baby I know it...

You've lost that lovin' feeling,

Whoa, that lovin' feeling,

You've lost that lovin' feeling,

Now it's gone...gone...gone...wooooooh.

Now there's no welcome look in your eyes

when I reach for you.

And now your're starting to critisize little things I do.

It makes me just feel like crying, (baby).

'Cause baby, something in you is dying.

You lost that lovin' feeling,

Whoa, that lovin' feeling,

You've lost that lovin' feeling,

Now it's gone...gone...gone...woooooah

Baby, baby, I get down on my knees for you.

If you would only love me like you used to do, yeah.

We had a love...a love...a love you don't find everyday.

So don't...don't...don't...don't let it slip away.

Baby (baby), baby (baby),

I beg of you please...please,

I need your love (I need your love),

I need your love (I need your love),

So bring it on back (So bring it on back),

Bring it on back (so bring it on back).

Bring back that lovin' feeling,

Whoa, that lovin' feeling

Bring back that lovin' feeling,

'Cause it's gone...gone...gone,

and I can't go on,

noooo...

Bring back that lovin' feeling,

Whoa, that lovin' feeling

Bring back that lovin' feeling,

'Cause it's gone...gone... then Harry kisses Hermione

The end of my Harry Potter series


End file.
